myhouseduringmylifefandomcom-20200215-history
Bee Story
Just after the Bee Day Festival opening, the Fireside Girls return to the lodge commenting about the event, especially Katie's favorite part of the song. Isabella walks in and declares that they should work on getting their beekeeping patches which they always failed at. She was about to have a flashback to last year's fail but Gretchen stops her, as she promised to never show it. Isabella began to worry as if the girls fail once more, the two strikes on the outrall kick in and the girls will no longer be able to earn the patch. Gretchen calms Isabella and just as she unveils the beehive, the girls discover the bees are gone. Isabella begins to panic again and starts to have a flash-forward, but she abruptly stops realizing that Pinky is missing and wonders where he is. Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today None. The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line None. What'cha doin'? None. Hey, where's Pinky? Pinky's entrance to his lair Pinky enters through a mannequin's handbag. While traveling down his tube, he passes Perry in an adjacent tube and laughs at his costume. Evil Jingle Poofenplotz Reading her Junk-mail! ''Background Information'' *Third time that a story is told from two different angles ("Unfair Science Fair"/"Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", "Bubble Boys"/"Isabella and the Temple of Sap") and the second to involve the Fireside Girls from their point of view ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") . *First episode where Milly and Holly are addressed by name. It's also the first time Isabella addresses Ginger by name, although her name was previously mentioned by Stacy. ("For Your Ice Only") *This is the first episode where a Fireside Girl other than Isabella (Ginger) is the main singer of a song. *Third time Isabella's Fireside Girl shirt accidently turns all orange. ("At the Car Wash", "Candace's Big Day") *Second time Isabella was afraid of not earning a patch. ("Where's Perry?") *Carla, who comes from an "entire family of unpaid interns", makes her debut in this episode as Admiral Acronym's assistant, and is the equivalent of Carl Karl. This also implies Carla might be a relative of Carl. *Like "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Not Phineas and Ferb", "Delivery of Destiny", "Road to Danville", "This Is Your Backstory" and "Sidetracked", Phineas and Ferb aren't focused on for almost the whole episode. *Second time someone laughs at Perry due to his costume. First was Major Monogram in ("Jerk De Soleil") *It is revealed that Poofenplotz wants to join L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. *We learn that Professor Poofenplotz's first name is Esmeralda, which is the same name as the girl on the "El Matador de Amor" show in "The Great Indoors". *Isabella wears the same purple swimsuit that she wore in Ready for the Bettys and Atlantis. *It is revealed that the Fireside Girls only get two chances to earn a patch. *Second time Katie has multiple lines. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") *Second episode to picture the Fireside Girl lodge. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") Category:Fireside Girls Category:Animals